


Distracted

by allysparkling



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Miscommunication, Partying, Princess Prom (She-Ra), Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allysparkling/pseuds/allysparkling
Summary: When Spinnerella and Netossa compete for cutest couple at the Princess Prom, will their night be as magical as Netossa hoped?





	Distracted

The annual Princess Ball was an event long looked forward to by princesses of every kingdom as an opportunity for all the kingdoms to gather in one place safely, not to mention party together. And for couples like Netossa and Spinnerella, there also came the thrill of competition.

It was called the Prized Princesses Performance of Love Prize, or the triple-P.L Prize for short. The award may be a mouthful, but . Inconspicuous judges mingle with the crowd throughout the night, keeping a watchful eye on young couples. They would rank couples throughout the night on how romantic they were, based on a variety of criteria like matching outfits, displays of affection, and the synchronicity of their dancing.

No one was totally sure when the tradition began. Netossa remembered it from her first ball as a teenager, before she met Spinnerella, and had regarded it with disdain at the time. Angella, one of the few still living attendees of the First Princess Ball, humbly bragged that she and Micah were winners five years in a row before Princess Glimmer’s birth. But one thing was for sure: it was a staple in the festivities of the evening.

Winning the award was considered a necessity for any princess power couple. Of course, that means Spinnerella and Netossa, proudly known as _“Spinetossa”_ among the tabloids and gossipers, had won the past two years in a row. And now they were going for a third.

They had planned their outfits together weeks in advance, but seeing Spinnerella in her pretty purple pantsuit still took Netossa’s breath away—the way the pants hugged her curved hips and how the cape framed her torso was, well, _breathtaking_.

Soon after they arrived, Spinnerella offered to get them drinks from the bar, an offer Netossa gratefully accepted with a kiss on the cheek. When she came back, she shoved a glass of juice into her hand; plum flavor, her favorite. “Have you seen Peek-A-Blue and Sweet Bee?” she said, her voice lowered to a hushed whisper.

Netossa shook her head gently, tipping her glass to her lips.

“They’re totally one-upping us. Not only do they have matching outfits-” Spinnerella paused to look over her shoulder, as if she were sharing important rebellion secrets, not princess gossip. “-there’s a rumor going around that they got magical matching lockets that change color when they're close to each other."

 _No!_ Netossa couldn’t help the gasp that escaped her lips. Peek-A-Blue and Sweet Bee, a power couple adorable dubbed _“Peek-A-Bee”_ , were the only legitimate rivals they ever faced in the battle of love.

Spinnerella hooked her hand in Netossa’s, for which she was eternally grateful. The pressure of her skin on hers always managed to ease the stress she felt; whether they’re fighting the horde or winning a couples competition.

Netossa leaned on Spinnerella’s chest, adjusting her arm so that they could hold hands with linked arms. “Don’t worry, they’ve got nothing on us.”

She waited to see Spinnerella smile in return, but the princesses gaze was set into the crowd beyond, eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

“Darling?”

Spinnerella snapped out of her daze, her face growing steadily redder like a ripened peach. “Sorry, I was just trying to scope out the party.”

“It’s okay,” Netossa replied, nuzzling her cheek into Spinnerella’s arm.

As the night went on, they danced and giggled and fooled around, careful not to step on each others toes or twist an ankle. They made sure to flourish with each dance,

After some time, they stopped to converse with Bow and some other princesses. Strangely enough, Bow _wasn’t_ attending with Glimmer. Rather, he was with Perfuma, which Spinnerella had pointed out when they first saw Glimmer and Adora’s awkward greeting with Frosta.

There was a fleeting awkwardness to see Bow without Glimmer at this side—the two are practically inseparable—but Bow seemed to be enjoying himself just fine. “Perfuma was just telling me about this winged horse that ate all the apples in Plumeria!” he said, absolutely elated by the story he was repeating.

Netossa raised an eyebrow. “All of them? That must be a hungry horse.”

“I miss applesauce,” Perfuma said, shaking her head solemnly.

“Well, it is true that Plumeria grows the most delicious apples in all of Etheria. Right, darling?” Netossa grinned, nudging Spinnerella’s arm.

Spinnerella didn’t respond, her head turned to the side, eyes focused on the dance floor. Netossa shook her arm gently. “Darling?”

Spinnerella’s head whipped back around towards the conversation, like she had been suddenly pulled back into reality. “Oh, yes, apples-” she stammered, “I would love some apples!”

The air hung awkwardly between them and the other couple as Spinnerella slowly realized she had no idea what she was talking about. Netossa felt her tense, so she squeezed the taller girls arm in reassurance.

The rest of the evening went by in a similar vein; Spinnerella grew increasingly distracted, paying more attention to how well the other couples were doing than themselves. Gently, Netossa tried to nudge her attention back to the moment at hand, but the crowd would pull her back like she was tied to a string at the nose.

Towards the latter half of the evening they found themselves on the dancefloor, surrounded by other couples dancing in swift motions.

“Darling, look,” Spinnerella whispered, “look at the new girl—I forgot her name—the blonde one, the She Ra-”

“Adora?”

“Yes, her! Look!”

Netossa gaze traveled in the direction Spinnerella indicated, eyes widening at the sight. Adora was dancing elegantly with Catra—then Glimmer—then Perfuma—and back to Glimmer, apparently holding conversation with each dance partner. The way the blue light hit their hair was picture perfect, surrounding each girl in a pale blue halo that moved with them as they danced. Netossa could feel how Perfuma swooned when Adora lifted her in the air, seated on her arm without so much as a tremor on Adora’s part.

Then Adora switched hands to Catra, and Netossa felt Spinnerella’s chest move, her breath taken. “Drama,” she whispered, clutching Netossa’s hand. “Look at that. Look at the tension between them—oh! She just dipped her!”

The two twirled, following the rhythm of the music. Netossa looked up, right into Spinnerella’s eyes, still focused on the couples still dancing behind them. Her eyes were the same shade of blue as her runestone, shimmering under the colorful light of the dance floor.

She looked back at Catra and Adora. Sure, their form was on point and the tension was thick. The judges would absolutely eat this up. But no one, except for Catra, looked like they were having fun. Even then, the look on Catra’s face was more akin to devious glee than genuine enjoyment.

Meanwhile, Spinnerella’s hands felt warm on her hips, sending a flurry of affection up her whole body, all the way up to her cheeks which flushed warm with the feeling. If everyone else could just melt away into nothingness, so would all her worry and anxiety.

“I’ve lost track of Sweet Bee and Peek-A-Blue,” Spinnerella said, craning her neck to look above the people around them. How she lost sight of them, Netossa didn’t know—especially with Peek-A-Blue’s enormous feathers—but she didn’t care.

Still, Spinnerella focused on the crowd around them.

An idea popped in Netossa’s head to catch her darling’s attention once more. As they swayed in rhythm to the music, she shut her eyes and stood on the tips of her toes, pulling on Spinnerella’s jacket to bring her in for a kiss.

Before she could meet her lips, Spinnerella’s head whipped around, and Netossa hit her straight in the cheek. She recoiled, and Spinnerella looked back at her like she had been taken out of a daze.

“What?” Spinnerella asked, oblivious.

 _She’s so focused on this stupid competition, I can’t even kiss her!_ Netossa thought, her mind fuming with frustration. Before she could check herself, that feeling overflowed, and—

“Darling, can you just _stop!”_

Netossa regretted her tone of voice as soon as it tumbled out of her mouth. Her outburst managed to turn a few heads, which just dialed that feeling of embarassment up another level.

“I didn’t… I didn’t mean it like that-” She turned her gaze away from Spinnerella, unable to bear the outpouring of words coming from her mouth. “The truth is, I couldn’t care less about some stupid award,” she admitted, leaning her head against Spinnerella’s chest. “And I know we do it every year, but it’s always been fun. Tonight it just feels like an obligation. You’ve been distracted all night, and I know you want to win this, but it’s not worth stressing out over. I just want you and I to enjoy this.”

Spinnerella stopped, and Netossa finally looked back at her, at the shock frozen on her face. When surprised, she always made a cute face like that, her eyes wide and her mouth hung open, giving her an almost owlish look. She finally seemed to shake off the bewilderment and spoke, “Oh gods, I was thinking the same thing!”

“What?”

“I thought you cared about this! I’ve been so focused on it because I want to win it for you—I don’t care about a stupid pink plaque!”

 _“What?”_ Netossa repeated, too flabbergasted to do anything else.

“I can’t believe this—” Spinnerella giggled, “—neither of us actually want to do this?”

“I don’t think so,” Netossa said, grinning. She pushed her chin back into Spinnerella’s shoulder, gently melting into the princesses warmth. “I wonder if we get points off for miscommunication,” she mused, tilting her head slightly to look at Spinnerella. “

Spinnerella snorted, a soft noise that Netossa loved. “We could probably earn them back for having such a smooth make-up.” Her hand drifted to Netossa’s back, her fingers softly tracing the spots of bare skin under the net-like cover.

Netossa didn’t even have to stand on her toes this time. Spinnerella brushed light blue hair away from her face, letting her hand circle Netossa’s jawline. Then she leaned down, pushing her lips against hers like a puzzle built just for them.

For the first time the whole night, Netossa felt like she could _melt_. Spinnerella’s lips were softer than the finest linen as they brushed against her mouth, stirring a deep satisfaction all over her body. Netossa knew that if she let this keep going, they would get carried away to the point of borderline public indecency, so she slowly pulled away from Spinnerella’s lips.

Suddenly, there was a commotion behind them. They were pushed by a quickly parting crowd, sending Netossa stumbling down from Spinnerella’s lips into her chest. At the source of the commotion, Adora and Catra grappled with each other, Adora quickly pinning Catra to a wall by the neck of her shirt.

“Looks like they’re not getting any prizes for love,” Netossa muttered. She felt a flicker of pride at the way Spinnerella had to stifle her laugh.

An ice prison encapsulated Adora as the young hostess approached. From their distance, Netossa could barely make out what was being said, but the tone was thick with disapproval. Part of her wanted to intervene on Adora’s behalf—she is part of the Princess Alliance after all—but instinct told her that would just make things worse.

She was about to nudge Spinnerella’s arm again when the bombs went off, and the Prized Princesses Performance of Love Prize became the last thing on anyone’s minds.


End file.
